


Rumors

by imhookedonaswan



Series: Birthday Gifts [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhookedonaswan/pseuds/imhookedonaswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Blanchard-Nolan has to keep her relationship with high school trouble maker Killian Jones a secret until they can finally graduate from Storybrooke High but can they keep it a secret throughout prom and graduation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asyouwishkillianjones](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=asyouwishkillianjones).



“EMMA!” loud shriek echoed down the halls and Emma looked up from her locker to see her best friend Ruby Lucas running down the hall towards her.

“Is it true?” the tall brunette panted.

“Is what true?” Emma asked closing her locker door and heading down the hall to biology.

“That you and Killian Jones were caught making out behind the science building by Mr. Hopper and he gave you both detention,” Ruby explained.

“Seriously? That's the new rumor?” Emma rolled her eyes, “Yes it is true I have detention but Mr. Spencer caught me texting during class and I don't know why Killian's in detention, probably got caught smoking up on the baseball fields again or something.”

“I knew it had to be a rumor,” Ruby actually sighed with relief, “But that sucks that Spencer took your phone, who am I supposed to text with when statistics gets boring?”

“You'll just have to learn to pay attention I guess, I'll see you at lunch?” Emma laughed.

“Yeah see you,” Ruby said before she dashed off in the direction of her class.

* * *

 

“Hey!” Tink nearly shouted as she pulled his headphone out of his ear.

“What did I say about yanking my headphones out of my ears?” he said angrily turning to her, she may be one of his few friends but he had his limits.

“Oh get over it, now tell me is it true?” Tink asked.

“Is _what_ true Tink?” he asked hitching his back pack higher on his shoulder, he really needed a cigarette if Tink was going to keep interrogating him.

“That Mr. Hopper caught you and Emma Blanchard-Nolan making out behind the science building and gave you both detention.”

“Tink come on, as if Sheriff Nolan and Principal Blanchard's daughter Emma Swan would even be caught dead even looking at me,” Killian rolled his eyes. “Mr. Gold caught me going to my car for a smoke break and gave me detention because he's a bloody wanker.”

“You're right, that was a weird rumor. I knew to never trust anything that comes out of Anna Arendelle's mouth, the girl babbles on about anything,” Tink replied with a wave of her hand.

“Exactly, now if you would excuse me I'm going to need a smoke before I have to sit and listen to Mr. Gold drone on about European history,” Killian walked quickly in the direction of the baseball fields.

“Are you sure that's wise? Gold literally just gave you detention,” Tink called after him.

“Never said I was wise,” Killian glanced over his shoulder and flashed her a grin.

* * *

 

“So what did you end up telling your friend?” he asked quietly as they sat in the back of detention.

“That Mr. Spencer caught me texting in class, what about you?” Emma responded, trying not to move her lips in case Mr. Hopper looked up from his stack of essays he was grading.

“Gold caught me smoking in the parking lot,” Killian whispered.

“I was close, I told Ruby you got caught on the baseball fields.”

“See the trick to sneaking out for a smoke is to have many different spots, harder for the teachers to catch on if I'm not sneaking off to the same spot all the time,” he smirked.

“Or you could save your lungs and not smoke at all,” she smiled and he laughed quietly.

“Hey no talking!” Mr. Hopper said looking up from his desk. Emma and Killian both jumped slightly and turned back to the front. Killian looked back down to his notebook and began doodling while Emma zoned out staring at the clock.

“Psst,” she heard and Killian discreetly slid a note to her, Emma opened the folded piece of paper quietly and saw a small doodle of the two of them at the docks sharing a picnic with the words “Tomorrow?” written in his loopy handwriting across the top. Emma smiled and nodded at him and saw his face crack into a wide, boyish grin. Detention got out and they both walked out to their respective cars, making sure to keep a respectable distance between them so no one suspected them of their true relationship.

“So what time-?” Emma started to ask before she was cut off by the arrival of their principal and Emma's mother, Mary Margaret Blanchard-Nolan.

“Honey what are you still doing here?” Emma's mother called out as she approached the two teens.

“Mr. Spencer gave me detention for being on my phone,” Emma answered her eyes cast downward.

“I see, we'll talk about it later with your father. And Killian I assume you were in your usual seat in detention as well?” Mary Margaret turned to Killian.

“Well if I didn't show Mr. Hopper would be very worried, we've quite the rapport together,” he smirked.

“I see well Emma I have some things to finish up but I'll see you and your father at home,” Mary Margaret said to her daughter. Emma groaned internally, she had a feeling that she was going to be in for a famous Blanchard-Nolan Family Meeting when her parents got home. She nodded and told her mom she would defrost the chicken for dinner before getting into the yellow bug her parents had gotten her. Emma watched Killian stroll over to his motorcycle and put on his helmet tossing her a glance over his shoulder, he knew it had been a close call.

Sure enough as soon as both of her parents got home they called Emma into the living room for a family meeting. Emma sat in a large squishy armchair while her parents formed a united front from the couch complete with matching looks of parental concern.

“Emma you know that we love and trust you,” David started to say.

“And we don't want to pry into your personal life,” Mary Margaret finished his sentence and Emma knew they must have rehearsed this speech in the kitchen together before calling her down.

“But?” Emma asked knowing exactly what was coming.

“Well I saw you walking to the parking lot with that Killian Jones boy and we just wanted to warn you about him,” Mary Margaret answered.

“The boy is a trouble maker Emma, someone who we don't want you associating with,” David added, “He and his friends are always loitering and drinking all over town and he's never without a cigarette in his hand.”

“Okay I know you two probably have about 15 more minutes of telling me not to talk to Killian Jones, so I'll tell you right now Mom when you saw us in the parking lot he was just asking about biology homework and then he said goodbye, that's it I swear. So you don't have to worry about me smoking or loitering or whatever you think Killian will influence me to do,” Emma folded her arms over her chest and looked at her parents' dumbstruck faces.

“Emma... you can't speak to us like that,” Mary Margaret stared at her daughter, “We are your parents and we are simply concerned about whom you are associating with.”

“And I already told you I'm not 'associating' with Killian,” Emma asserted.

“Good now how about we have some dinner now that this is all sorted?” David chimed in, hoping to diffuse the tension. Emma wanted to run up to her room and stay in there for the rest of the night but she knew if she did her parents would be suspicious and dig more into her personal life. She planted a smile on her face and followed her parents into the kitchen.

* * *

 

Killian leaned against his motorcycle, picnic basket balanced on the seat waiting for Emma. He remembers her anxious face when she saw her mother walking towards them and hoped she would still come to meet him, it was their 2 month anniversary after all. He felt his heart leap to his throat when he saw her bug coming towards him, her face lighting up when she sees him waiting for her. Killian lets out the breath he was holding, he spent last night anxiously tossing and turning thinking that he mother had found them out and it would be over for them.

“I'm sorry I didn't text you last night, my parents were being especially helicopter-esque and wouldn't stop hovering around me,” she explained.

“No worries love, now how about we take this picnic basket and celebrate our anniversary?” he said. Emma nodded and Killian grabbed the basket in one hand and her hand in the other and they went to find their spot. On the forgotten stretch of beach right at the end of the forrest Killian spread out a plaid blanket for them to lay on as Emma rifled through the basket.

“Grilled cheese and onion rings?” Emma smiled when she found the box.

“Only the best for you,” he smirked and sat down next to her and accepted the sandwich she handed him. She sighed and laid back on the blanket, resting her head on Killian's lap and her eyes far away.

“Do you remember when we first found this place?” she asked. Killian hummed and smiled, looking down at her with her hair fanned out all around her like a halo.

“How could I forget? We had been seeing each other for maybe two weeks and you insisted that going for a hike through the woods would be the only way to have any privacy,” he smiled at the memory of Emma pulling him by the hand through the woods.

“And you hate hiking and after an hour you refused to walk another step and plopped down right here and you realized you could see the beach from here,” Emma finished for him, looking up at him her green eyes shining bright.

“Aye and you sat down next to me and we were finally able to really talk for once, about us and how we felt for each other and how we could make this work,” he threaded his fingers through her hair.

“And then I kissed you for the first time,” Emma smirked.

“And what a kiss it was,” Killian chuckled and leaned down and kissed her temple.

“Soon we won't have to sneak around like this,” Emma said. Graduation was coming up and the two of them were heading to Boston, free of the small and nosy town they grew up in and also free of Emma's hovering parents.

“I can't wait love, Boston won't know what hit it once we get there,” Killian said. Emma stretched and sat up and gave him a small peck on the lips.

“Only 144 days until we get there, then we won't have to sneak around anymore,” Emma sighed.

“But it'll be worth the wait, your parents can't hover over us when we're all the way in Boston that's why you suggested this arrangement,” Killian leaned his forehead against hers.

“I know, but with prom coming up I want to go with my actual boyfriend rather than tag along with Ruby, Victor, and Elsa or listen to my parents suggest for the thousandth time that I go with Graham Humbert,” Emma rolled her eyes.

“I know Emma, but in 144 days we can go anywhere in Boston we want,” Killian assured her.

“I can't wait,” she said.

“Me either,” he pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

 

“So Emma have you even thought about who you're going to prom with?” Ruby asked as she picked at her salad during lunch.

“No, I was thinking of just tagging along with you and Victor. It'll be more fun than dancing with someone I don't really like,” Emma shrugged hoping Ruby wouldn't push her.

“Really? Not even Graham Humbert? Because I heard that he wants to ask you,” Ruby arched her eyebrow at Emma.

“Nope, I mean he's nice and all but he just doesn't do it for me,” Emma said.

“Okay,” Ruby said but judging from her tone she didn't believe Emma.

“Ruby really I do not want to go to prom with anyone,” Emma insisted.

“Okay, okay you can totally hang out with me and Victor before and after, Granny says that we can get ready in one of the rooms in the inn and then take pictures in the patio, and Elsa Arendelle can come too obviously” Ruby suggested.

“That sounds great, I'll tell Elsa when I get to AP French, see you later,” Emma waved and slung her backpack over her shoulder.

* * *

 

“So prom is coming up, are you going to ask anyone?” Tink asked as she, Killian, and Will Scarlet sprawled out at the back of the baseball fields eating lunch.

“Nah, I was thinking of just skipping prom, what about you two?” Killian answered and took a drag from his cigarette.

“I don't know it could be kind of fun, we only get one prom after all,” Tink explained.

“Yeah Killian, we can't spend every damn weekend drinking and smoking,” Will said, “Let's do something different for once.”

“All right, all right, I suppose we can at least check it out,” Killian shrugged, silently readying himself for an evening watching Emma have fun with her friends without him. He tried to look interested as Tink talked excitedly to Will about prom but couldn't stop wondering about what Emma would look like. He imagined himself presenting her with a corsage, taking terrible prom photos, and dancing in a tackily decorated gym and realized how much he really wanted to truly be with Emma now, instead of waiting until they got to Boston.

* * *

 

Prom night came and Emma found herself in a room at the Ruby's grandmother's inn doing her hair and makeup while Ruby and Elsa bustled about around her. She tried to focus on doing a perfect wing for her eyeliner but couldn't focus as Ruby and Elsa gushed over each other's dresses.

“Guys, trying to do winged eyeliner here,” she called out.

“Sorry but this red dress is so gorgeous on you Ruby,” Elsa said reaching out and feeling the silk of Ruby's dark red form fitting gown.

“Thanks and yours is so pretty! I really love the sleeves, it looks like our arms are covered in diamonds,” Ruby complimented, “and Emma that ponytail is genius.”

“I just wanted a way to not feel ridiculously hot while dancing,” Emma blushed.

“That's why it's genius!” Ruby exclaimed. The three of them giggled and Emma was able to get her eyeliner into a perfect wing and joined her friends in a group hug.

A knock on the door alerted the three of them to Ruby's grandmother, “Are you girls ready?”

“Yeah is Victor here yet?” Ruby asked.

“Yes, I was coming up here to let you girls know, now come on down, Emma's parents are here too and I know Mary Margaret is going to want to take pictures,” Granny hurried them out through the diner and onto the patio in front. Victor stood there in his tux, holding a box containing Ruby's corsage and making small talk with Emma's parents.

“Oh you girls all look beautiful,” Mary Margaret said and pulled her camera out of her purse, “Get together I need a photo!”

Emma, Elsa, and Ruby put their arms around each other and smiled at the camera as Mary Margaret took photos. Ruby disconnected herself from the group and went over to Victor, Emma watched as Ruby smiled softly at Victor as he put the corsage on her wrist. Emma wished that Killian was there with her, in a tux and holding a corsage for her, she could only imagine what Killian's face would look like when he saw her blush pink and airy dress. She was taken out of her thoughts when Elsa grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into more photos for her mother until the limo pulled up and the four of them were able to pile in. They drove to the high school and saw other students going into the darkened gym, Killian was right about the tacky decorations and pop music but Emma still wanted him there on her arm and whispering in her ear about the terrible streamers hung from the ceiling.

“Come on let's dance!” Ruby said and grabbed Victor by the arm and dragged him out onto the dance floor, Emma and Elsa followed Ruby and began to dance together and Emma felt herself starting to have fun. She danced and took pictures with plenty of other people and when a slow song came on she decided she needed a break and ventured over to the punch bowl for a drink.

“Hey Emma,” a shy sounding voice said, Emma turned to find Graham Humbert standing behind her, a hopeful look on his face.

“Hey did you want some punch?” she asked and moved out of the way of the bowl.

“Not exactly, I was wondering if you wanted to dance?” he put his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels.

“Umm,” Emma stuttered, taken aback slightly but since she was supposedly single one dance with Graham wouldn't do much harm, “Sure.”

“Great!” he smiled at her and took her hand in his and lead her back out and put his hands on her waist. Emma placed hers on his shoulders as they swayed to the music and all Emma could think about was how much she wished she was dancing in Killian's arms.

* * *

 

Across the gym Killian leaned against the wall of the gym, letting Will and Tink have a slow dance to themselves while he considered sneaking out for a smoke when he caught sight of Emma being lead across the dance floor by Graham Humbert. Graham who was everything that Killian wasn't: all Honors and AP classes, Senior Vice President, Mrs. Blanchard-Nolan even awarded him for having the most community service hours, and was heading to Stanford in the fall. It was no wonder that Emma's parents approved of him and didn't give Killian a second thought. Killian locked eyes with Emma over Humbert's shoulder and looked away quickly, maybe she was better off with someone like that anyway. He heard the sound of high heels approaching and turned expecting to see Tink and Will coming back from their dance but instead he saw Emma walking towards him a determined look in her eye. She placed one hand on the nape of his neck and surprised him by kissing him like she had never kissed him before. He gasped into her kiss before kissing her back with just as much gusto, his hands wrapping around her waist and pulling her flush against him, while her fingers carded through his hair and her other hand gripped the lapel of his suit jacket.

“I don't care who knows anymore, my parents, my friends, the whole school they can deal with it. I love you and I'm sick of hiding it,” Emma whispered when they broke apart.

“You always were an impatient one,” he chuckled and looked up to see the shocked faces of his classmates, “Well I guess there's no turning back from this, are you okay with that love?”

“Bring it on,” Emma smiled before kissing him again.  


End file.
